My Little Pony Red Vs Blue Dub Volume 3
Overview Here it is. Volume 3 of my Mlp Red vs Blue dub series. Sneaking Applejack: Did you tell them anything? Sweetie Belle: Not really, it seems like they had most of the information anyway. Applejack: What? Sweetie Belle: Yeah. I was actually surprised by how much information he had gathered about our weapons and facilities. Applejack: We got a leak! Fluttershy find out who's been jammin. Pinkie Pie: (Whispering) Sneaking, Sneaking, Sneaking. Applejack: Fluttershy, can you find the leak or not? Pinkie Pie: Oh what was that? Fluttershy: (Sarcastically) I'll get right on that ma'am. I'm sure the leak is somepony very close to us. Bad Lemonade Rainbow Dash: Sweet! we're here? Twilight Sparkle: Nah just a pit stop. We need to refuel the jeeps while we have some cover. There should be some gas cans in the back. Pinkie Pie: You told me those were lemonade cans! Twilight Sparkle: What? When? Pinkie Pie: The first week we met. Twilight Sparkle: (Nervous chuckle) Oh. Pinkie Pie have you been drinking? Pinkie Pie: I mean the first bunch was pretty rough, but you know I didn't want you guys to think you made bad lemonade. Rainbow Dash: Well that explains the fuck out of your birthday candles. Pinkie Pie: Yeah I wished I was a dragon. That was the best birthday ever Chupacabra (Music is playing and lights are flashing, and Sweetie Belle is dancing) Fluttershy: Uh what is happening right now? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, I just know that I hate it. Robo Rainbow Dash: Where is that music coming from? Sweetie Belle: Come on everypony! Let's shake it out! Princess Luna: Well alright a peaceful resolution! Robo Rainbow Dash: Set cannon to funk Rainbow Dash: ( Walks up and starts dancing too) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash what the hell are you doing: Rainbow Dash: I can't help it! Something's taking over Robo Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! move those trends! (Everypony except for Twilight start to bop up and down) Sweetie Belle: Everypony do! Do the chupacabra. Robo Rainbow Dash: Groove thing, initiated (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaaaa) Twilight Sparkle: What the fuck is happening right now? (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaaaa) Sweetie Belle: Do- Do- Do- Do- Do- Do- Do the chupa. Do- Do- Do- Do- Ah- Ah Do the chupa. Do the chu- Do the chu. Do the chu. Applejack: Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle: Huh? Physically and Mentally Pinkie Pie: And then there will be two blues! Plenty for you to fight! Fluttershy: Why don't i have confidence in this mission? Pinkie Pie: Yeah it sound super dangerous, but I'm sure i can mange. I've done dangerous stuff before, and I've always come out, fine both physically, and.... Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Mentally. Fluttershy: Yeah. This is not going to work. I'm Ocellous Ocellous: Did you say the prisoner is awake? Fluttershy: For now, but I've got 5 bits that says Starlight rips her spine out within the hour. Rarity: I'll take those odds. Ocellous: I see. If you don't mind do you think i could have a few minutes alone with her? Applejack: Heh. You gonna give her a band aid for every beating she gets? Ocellous: Well if you recall, she and her partners turned everyone of my friends at outpost 37 into piles of ash. Anypony sick enough to do something like that would almost certainly benefit from a uh, checkup (Cut to Ocellous walking up to the prisoner who is shown to be Adagio) Adagio: Ooh what's the matter? Did the big bad unicorn get all tuckered out? Ocellous: Do you know where we are? Adagio: Huh? Ocellous: This is a remote research facility designed to study the surrounding wildlife. I volunteered at 1 just like it in grad school. It's got a laboratory, an incinerator, and uddles of state of the art surgical equipment. Would you like to see them? (Cuts back to the others as they here Adagio screaming in horror and Ocellous singing Opera) Rarity: Applejack, I'm scared. Applejack: Rarity, we're all scared. I mean except for me. (Ocellous comes back) Ocellous: Her name is Adagio Dazzle, she's an ex pop-star, and she was kind enough to hand over the coordinates to a nearby radio jammier. Starlight Glimmer: You're kidding. Ocellous: No silly, I'm Ocellous. Ha! Dad joke! Starlight: Alright, think she's in a position to answer a few more questions? Ocellous: Oh absolutely! Let me just go put her back together. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Yes? Rainbow Dash: Don't ever stick your vagina crazy. Pinkie Pie: I have no idea what that means. Rainbow Dash: I know. Derpy's Ice skating incident Applejack: Oh and uh Fluttershy, one more thing you may want to sit down. Fluttershy: I can't sit! I think both my kneecaps are shattered! Applejack: Oh. Well in that case, Rarity, you better be prepared to catch her. She'll probably faint when I tell her Derpy is dead. Fluttershy: Derpy is dead? Applejack: Oh you already know. Good I was worried about how to break the news to you. That could have been awkward Fluttershy: No way, not true! Applejack: Big Mac told us himself. Fluttershy: Yeah right. Rarity: You don't believe it? Fluttershy: I'll tell you what, you produce a corpse I'll believe it Rarity: Huh? Fluttershy: Listen once when we were fillys, we went ice skating, and she fell through the ice. She was under there for 3 hours, and when they pulled her out not only was she still alive, she was pregnant. If you can explain that to me I'll believe you when you tell me she's dead. Applejack: Hmm I wouldn't even know how. Hey Chicka Bump Bump Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie are you ready to help? I need you to do something Pinkie Pie: Great! Rainbow Dash: I need you to run out there and get the tank to shoot at you and try to draw it closer to the ship. It's gonna be really Dangerous Pinkie Pie: Okay! Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, that's why i always liked you. Everything falls into 2 categories. Either you don't know it, or you just don't care. Pinkie Pie: Yeah I don't really know what you mean by that, but I guess it doesn't matter. Rainbow Dash: Exactly. Pinkie Pie: Why didn't you ask Sunset, or Twilight for help? Is it because I'm the best Rainbow Dash: No it's because Twilight is an asshole, and Sunset doesn't trust me right now. Pinkie Pie: Really? Why not? Rainbow Dash: Eh because I got to use a sniper rifle, and I ended up unloading a round into her ass. Pinkie Pie: Hey chicka bump bump. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie! What did I tell you about that! Pinkie Pie: Sorry! Sorry! Friends Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Friends are pretty great, but there is nothing better then having a best friend! I mean except for maybe ice cream, or like, a pocket dog, but best friends are the best because they are the pony you can talk to about anything. You can spend all your time with them, tell them secrets, you know talk about how Rainbow Dash is stupid, I mean she is just awful, but, sometimes, you will loose a friend, sometimes, even your best friend. Maybe you grow apart, maybe you get into a fight, maybe they're destroyed in an elector magnetic pulse. These things happen, it's just a sad,sad, sad, sad, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, sad, sad, sad part of life, but you know I think the very best thing about friends, well the thing most ponies forget about anyways, is that no matter how many friends you do loose, you can always make more, and that's pretty neat.